


Oh So Grandiose

by MemoirsOfADream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, don't worry about when/how, that's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoirsOfADream/pseuds/MemoirsOfADream
Summary: The Doctor and Rose agree:  they have too many ridiculous titles.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 32





	Oh So Grandiose

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence in that Ten and Rose talk about Eleven's companions. There's no deeper lore, I can't remember why I wrote it this way, just roll with it.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net January 24, 2012.

"Have you ever thought about just how many titles we've acquired?"

The Doctor grinned over at Rose. "Sometimes. I don't like to think about it too much, all that stuff gets pretentious after a while."

She grinned back, eyes bright, teeth white. "True enough. But seriously, how many of your companions have those big titles?"

"Well…" The Doctor let the word trail off as he kicked his converse-clad feet onto the TARDIS's control panel. "There's Amy, the Girl Who Waited. Rory, the Last Centurion. Jack managed to swing Captain and the Face of Boe – "

Rose laughed aloud at the reminder of what was going to happen (or perhaps what had already happened, depending on when they would be next) to the dashing ex-time agent. "And don't forget _Professor_ River Song, with her doctorate in archaeology."

"It's always nice to point and laugh," the Doctor agreed with that cheeky smile of his. "Oh, and she had – what was it, Impossible Astronaut?"

"Yeah, I forgot that one! Not so impossible after all, it seems."

"Martha Jones got her medical degree, so she's a Dr. Jones now. And Donna, obviously, the good ol' DoctorDonna."

"The ood are never going to let us forget that they knew it first."

"Yeah, those ood, they have long memories… comes from sharing one giant brain, I s'pect."

"And then there's us," Rose concluded, rolling her eyes. "The Oncoming Storm, how 'bout it?" Her voice almost sang over the words as she teased him. "Bit pompous, don't you think?"

"Can't help what your worst enemies call you. And what about you, the Bad Wolf that creates herself?"

Rose groaned. "Yeah, because _that_ 's not completely random and embarrassing! How melodramatic is that?"

"Very," the Doctor replied solemnly, but there was a glint in his brown eyes that said he was still teasing.

"Anyway, that's all I've got. You've still got Destroyer of Worlds and Time Lord Victorious. And you can't blame _them_ on the Daleks, mister, you chose that last one for _yourself_."

"I was having a bad day," he defended, scowling playfully and weaving his fingers behind his head.

"So what's your excuse for _Lonely God_ , then? Because that one takes the cake for oh-so-grandiose!"

"My excuse is that it's not true anymore, thanks to you - Miss _Valiant Child_ , Defender of the Earth."

"Yeah, that second one was your choice, too, and I still think it's weird when people call me that. _"_

"Oh, and then there's my personal favorite – "

"Don't you _dare_ say it!"

"Stinky."

Rose picked up a book sitting next to her and threw it at him, mildly annoyed and acting enraged. "They just have messed up noses on Azelfafage or something, 'cause I do _not_ smell!"

"No, dear," the Doctor ribbed, catching the book and setting it beside him. "You _do_ smell, but – " he paused to catch a second book " – you smell lovely."

"Can we stop talking about titles? I forgot that neither of us likes any of 'em."

"Oh, but that's not true!" The Doctor sprang to his feet and went to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms in a well-practiced movement that he would never, ever grow tired of. "I've got _two_ titles that I absolutely adore. And neither of them are pretentious at all."

"Really? What're they, then?" Rose snuggled into his arms, one arm snaking around his waist and the other resting on her rounded abdomen.

He kissed each of her cheeks and said, "I've got husband, and father-to-be."


End file.
